<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diamonds on drip 'Cause I came to make a splash by Solrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551249">Diamonds on drip 'Cause I came to make a splash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey'>Solrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Boyfriend the dragon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Breeding, Claw Marks, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Dragon hybrid!Seonghwa, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Hair-pulling, Human!Yeosang, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Minor Name Calling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Kang Yeosang, Watching, Yeo gets caught masturbating, Yeosang has a ponytail, custom made dragon toy for sangie, edible lub, fluff at the end, mentions of color system, porn with a little plot, slight hunter/pray fantasies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now, however, he had other things on his mind. For example the toy which had been placed by him on their large king-sized bed and was mockingly bending into his direction.</p><p>A dragon sized dildo, a toy custom made just for them. And Yeosang was alone with this monster.</p><p>But how was he supposed to use it without the help of his boyfriend, who usually was the one preparing him? The one eating him out with his rough dragon tongue and fingers which felt like they were made for nothing else but stretching Yeosang.</p><p> </p><p>or </p><p>Yeosang uses a toy that is custom made and resembles his boyfriend's cock, only to have said boyfriend walk in into his doing, enjoying the show and using it to his advantage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Boyfriend the dragon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diamonds on drip 'Cause I came to make a splash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hello, it is I again. </p><p>Title is from K/DA's The baddest ~</p><p>I have no idea what happened here, this came alive in my head due to a friend and me talking about custom made toys and finding "monster" toys. My mind just smashed dragon hwa and human sangie into it and boom, this was born.<br/>I hope you all read the tags carefully and can proceed from here~! Have fun reading it.</p><p>Edit 2020.12.29:<br/>I have an idea for a second part, so just wait a little and there will be a part two. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang tries to tell himself while he walks through his bedroom, letting himself fall on the chair at their make-up table and eyes his archenemy on the other side of their room, and lets out a sigh, burying his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did it come to this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa, his boyfriend of three years, was away and had let Yeosang behind in their comfy, rather large house in the middle of the woods to meet his fellow dragon hybrids. The meet-up they held every two months. A meet-up Seonghwa loved to attend. Usually, Yeosang would travel with his boyfriend because those get-togethers weren't exclusive, most dragons brought their partners with them since those meetings could last a week or two, depending on the topics which they wanted to discuss. Topics Yeosang, as a human, wasn’t entirely understanding but knew where important to everyone who came by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had met nice people there, for example the dragon hybrid San, whose scales shimmered in black and white in uneven patterns and his better half, a fae named Mingi. A very dynamic and loud duo, but Seonghwa had promised him that both were good people and if his very cautious boyfriend was saying this, he would believe. Most of the time Yeosang saw them, they were doing mischievous things and teased others. As long as you weren’t their target, it was fun to watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another interesting encounter had been with the almost silver-ish scaled hybrid named Wooyoung who had first tried to get into Seonghwa’s pants before he had, quite literally, tried to get into Yeosang's pants. It had taken weeks for the, admittedly, adorable dragon to understand that no, they weren't polygamous and no, they wouldn't cheat for a one-night stand either. That they were solely exclusive with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those encounters were from the more peaceful side. Just thinking about it was exhausting Yeosang to no end, making him wince at certain memories. So, it wasn't unreasonable for him to stay home this time. At least as a time-out for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang wasn’t against those meet-ups and being part of them, but he couldn’t do them as often as his boyfriend did. He just lacked the patience for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had reassured him that it was alright with him and that he would get the meeting done as quickly as possible to get back to Yeosang, which he appreciated. Being alone in the woods as a human wasn't exactly the safest thing to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now, however, he had other things on his mind. For example the toy which had been placed by him on their large king-sized bed and was mockingly bending into his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dragon sized dildo, a toy custom made just for them. And Yeosang was alone with this monster. With the dragon toy which had been custom made for Yeosang only, the shape being an almost perfect copy of the cock he was every few weeks impaled on. Seonghwa’s cock, the same girth and overall size, the only difference was the black, blue and red colors they had chosen for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s scales, the few he had there, were solely dark black and the rest human skin colored while the toy was completely black with beautiful swirls of blue and red to give it a certain uniqueness. The creators of these massive masterpieces were amazing, Yeosang had to give that to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how was he supposed to use it without the help of his boyfriend, who usually was the one preparing him? The one eating him out with his rough dragon tongue and fingers which felt like they were made for nothing else but stretching Yeosang. Seonghwa was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was doing that most times Yeosang can easily get used to Seonghwa’s thickness within a few minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And how to explain his guilty feeling which will definitely strike him since he used the toy without permission? Yeosang is fairly sure that Seonghwa would punish him, even if the reasoning would make the punishment softer for sure. But right now, he couldn’t stop imagining, wishing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desiring. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How he could prepare himself alone enough to actually get it in was beyond him, but the needy feeling which had spread through his body told him to move it, to finally do something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get off. To feel full and seated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you dated a person once who was unusually thick or long and you got used to it, it became hard to get off in other ways. For Yeosang exactly that was the case. Just the thought of getting off without Seonghwa seemed ridiculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the toy was inviting him to come closer. Because it was a copy of the cock he had come to like very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, reluctantly - as he tried to tell himself - were his feet carrying him over to the side of the bed where the mocking toy was placed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had a slight tilt to it yet remained standing and now, coming to terms with what he was about </span>
  <em>
    <span>to do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he couldn’t help but feel the excitement crawling up, the fire burning in his stomach. Licked his lips at the thought of finally feeling full again, to sit down on the thickness and feel it reach even the furthest points. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>WIth a last determined look at his phone which showed no new messages, he put the thing down on their bedside table and grabbed the lub he had placed there beforehand. It was the strawberry scented one his boyfriend loved so much, saying it reminded him of Yeosang’s cute personality. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reminds him how easily Yeosang blushes around him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang wouldn’t deny the last statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the thought of doing this while Seonghwa was doing something completely innocent with his friends was making Yeosang blush slightly, the wish to be seen slowly but steadily rising in his mind, letting his knees get weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would his boyfriend do if he would see his human boyfriend all spread out on the bed, the custom made toy up his ass while whining and moaning his name? Asking to be filled by the real thing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would Seonghwa watch him? Or do him? Maybe even punish him for doing it without his permission? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grip on the lub got stronger and Yeosang needed a moment to breathe, the heat now prominent on his cheeks. With unsteady steps he made it to the bed, sitting down on the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wondering how it would feel like to have his boyfriend with him at this moment, he let his finger slowly trace the toy up, feeling the hills and scales which were imitating Seonghwa’s cock. Yeosang couldn’t help but shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting the lub down for a second, Yeosang undressed himself until he was completely naked, and his cock already slowly becoming hard just at the dirty thoughts running through his mind. On all four he crawled over the bed before sitting down before the toy, silently wondering how it was still standing strong despite him moving and bouncing on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang took a deep breath, putting a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear, glad that he had put his hair into a ponytail for obvious reasons. And maybe because Seonghwa had told him he looked exceptionally hot this way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuckable and ready to be wrecked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sometimes his boyfriend was very specific about his desires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed another deep breath before he slowly bent downwards, the eyes on his target. The dragon toy was pointing straight at him. With a slight shake in his hand, closed Yeosang’s hand around the base part of the toy, gulping when he could barely reach around the thickness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing at his own silly reaction, he opened the lub up and poured a good amount over the tip of the toy, Yeosang’s eyes tracing the liquid slowly slipping down the black silicone, making the blue and red swirls almost stand out more. And the strawberry scent immediately penetrated the air, making the slip into a comfortable headspace even easier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the scent was enough to make him imagine Seonghwa looking down on him, the usual warmth in his eyes replaced by sheer lust, rough fingers carding through his hair and pulling him downwards, demanding to lick up the mess he had made with the lub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this image in mind he bent down, lips pressing experimentally against the silicone. Yeosang moaned. It had been a few days since he had last filled his mouth with something big and as someone who had always something inside it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was already different. Just his lips slipping past the head had Yeosang’s eyes roll back. The strawberry lube tasted so familiar in his mouth and while he spread it over the toy with one hand, did he need his other desperately to balance himself, to keep him somewhat seated because it was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The feeling of his mouth being filled, stretched, abused aroused Yeosang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he moved his mouth, it was almost like he was blowing Seonghwa. The thickness just barely fit in his mouth and was soon hitting the back of his throat. Yeosang felt himself getting hard when a tear slipped past his eye, the sting so wonderful that when he gave the toy free, he was already missing the way it was filling him up. Couldn’t help himself when imagining Seonghwa’s twitching length poking at his lips and pre-cum smeared all over them before he would janked up for a rough kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand went down, slowly jerking his length while he went down once more, gagging when the tip of the toy went too far inside of his mouth but he held still, endured it like Seonghwa would like it - </span>
  <em>
    <span>how he likes it himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only when he came up again and was enjoying the sting his mouth did he stop jerking himself, knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t allow him this gesture if he would be there. And Yeosang’s goal for this day was another as well, even if stretching and filling his mouth sounded absolutely wonderful to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang wanted the toy in himself, to reach the deepest point. To have his whole body shaking by the thought the toy was actually the dragon hybrid being merciless with him, stretching him to the farthest point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost too hard to open the lube bottle again, his shaking fingers slipping a few times due to the lube he had used on the toy earlier. When he finally opened it a sigh left his mouth and Yeosang coated his fingers in yet another layer of strawberry. This time he let the half used bottle open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang eagerly licked the tip of the toy when a first finger slipped past his rim, a satisfied sigh leaving him. Thankfully fucking a dragon hybrid meant his toleranc for pain had gone up, so fingering himself was usually pretty pain free. Only when Seonghwa used the </span>
  <em>
    <span>scales </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the back of his fingers Yeosang felt pain - good pain. The pain he loved to be inflicted on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain </span>
  </em>
  <span>which turned him on even more. It was usually the roughness and dominance Seonghwa had in their bedroom which sent Yeosang over the edge. The change in demeanor from a usual sweet and caring man into an absolut dominant personality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when a second and a third finger slipped past his rim, Yeosang barely flinched a little before he scissored himself, pumping his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm while spreading them every other thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His free hand had in the meantime found its way back to the toy and was keeping it in place while Yeosang went down on it, licking the strawberry liquid with delight. Licking the scales and hills the toy had, remembering how he loved doing that to Seonghwa, what reaction he got when he nibbled at a certain part. Letting his teeth grace a part that had Seonghwa claw his hair quite painful normally, the sting he loved so much when he got pulled away, a cold voice asking him why he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>disobedient </span>
  </em>
  <span>every time he let Yeosang suck him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was nibbling the part to his heart's content, feeling his cock twitch at the thought of getting punished because he made Seonghwa go hard on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harder than usual.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And without noticing where four fingers going in and out of him, legs shaking with anticipation while his brain hadn’t caught up yet. Was still in the dream of sucking Seonghwa off, having his mouth filled by the thickness he loved so much. Yet, the urge to be filled in </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>way was so strong he let the length slip out of his mouth, whimpering at the loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, it could almost not go fast enough. More lube was poured over the silicone toy, slicking it up well before he used some more on his twitching hole, pushing his fingers coated in lube in once more just to make sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing the stretch would still be hurtful since as a human he could never reach the same depths a dragon could, Seonghwa’s tongue better than anything to prepare him. Long fingers always reaching points Yeosang never knew he had before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Yeosang wondered if he should lie down or sit down on it; the latter being the option he chose in the end. Yeosang’s legs were shaking when he positioned himself over the toy, going down slowly and only stopping when he felt the tip pressing against his rim. A deep moan left his mouth when the tip slipped in and it was hard to keep himself up right, his stomach clenching in lust, the desire to immediately sink down and be filled even though he knew he couldn’t do that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A melody suddenly cut through the hot but silent air and ripped Yeosang out of his thoughts, his body freezing completely. He knew that ringtone, knew to who it belonged. Shaking, he slowly rose up from the toy and grabbed for the phone, barely reaching it before answering the call, knowing the longer he needed the more suspicious it would be. Yeosang was always one to quickly answer calls-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seonghwa, hey.” He breathed through the phone, cringing at the sound of his breathy voice, knowing it sounded rough over the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sangie, how are you doing baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s voice was soft but sticky like honey, just hearing it hit his brain and letting goosebumps erupt all over his skin, the need to hear Seonghwa right next to him sky rocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good- good yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You sound… out of breath, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that a hint that Seonghwa was already guessing what he could potentially be doing? Yeosang gulped strongly, the heat inside of his body burning up even hotter, igniting his love to be a brat to his hyung. And at the same time be his best boy- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was just dancing a little, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to sound truthful and for a moment there was just silence from the other side of the phone, a silence almost not bearable for Yeosang. Before a chuckle resonated back tinting his cheeks deep red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa knew. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see, then take a break okay? Don't over do it, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang hums but feels his heart beating strongly, threatening to jump out of his chest any second now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then a thought rushed through his mind and he had to gulp heavily. Heat pooling in his stomach, cock throbbing painfully. A glance back to the still slicked up toy and Yeosang almost whimpered, crawling back to it like a bitch in heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hearing </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seonghwa while he fucked himself on a toy that </span>
  <em>
    <span>imitated </span>
  </em>
  <span>his boyfriend- what could fuel his desire to get wrecked more than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do beside dancing today?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa asks him in his usual warm voice, a voice filled with so much adoration that Yeosang felt absolutely filthy when he pressed the tip of the toy in again, clawing his Smartphones painfully to not let out a sound. But he wanted to be loud for his dragon, to show him how desperate he was to be mated, to be filled up to the brim with the thickness that was Park Seonghwa. Feeling the ropes of white painting his insides so much that it would drip out of his hole for minutes after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sank down on the toy further than he had previously could. The stretch was painful but oh so right. The silicone scales grazed his walls which had him almost falling over, his body remembering the sensation he was used to so much yet couldn't be archived by a mere toy. But Yeosang wanted it so much. So, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That a moan slipped past his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been in his headspace too much that it took a second before he realized, a hand being slapped over his mouth when he noticed the silence over the phone. And that Seonghwa had asked him a question he had never answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeosang, are you alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The voice was still warm but even through the phone could Yeosang hear his dragon's patience slip, the slight change in demeanor so clear for him. It had him whimpering, toy almost halfway inside of him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So seated. But the usual heat from his boyfriend was missing, a heat Yeosang so desperately needed. The heat only his boyfriend was able to give to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No- miss you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could rasp out, the heavy breathing from him now surely loud enough to be heard on the other side. Yeosang couldn’t think straight, the painful stretch invading each and every thought of his brain, making him unable to understand the weight of the whole situation. That what he was doing was without the permission of his boyfriend which would mean he was about to get punished. No matter what Seonghwa would say to him later, the punishment would be invertible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yeosang couldn’t grasp that, understand that Seonghwa surely knew what he was doing- </span>
  <em>
    <span>the custom made toy being his idea after all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Yeosang knew and wanted was Seonghwa, with him, all over him and mostly inside, buried until their hips would connect. That was what Yeosang desired, what he needed. And his thoughts produced a fantasy, making him believe in his hazed, lust filled mind that the toy he was slowly thrusting up and down inside of himself was actually his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Seonghwa’s voice whispered into his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang needed Seonghwa so desperately. With each thought he sunk deeper on the toy, with each thrust of his hips he jolted, fresh tears pooling in his eyes because everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed me, baby? But I’ve only been away for a few days.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa chuckles over the phone and the sound alone makes Yeosang’s eyes roll back, the obviously dark tone in his boyfriend’s voice giving him the last push over the edge, his orgasm hitting him full force. Yeosang can’t help but clench while coming, feeling every nick of the toy inside of himself. And he falls back on the bed, toy still seated deep inside of him due to the thickness, and Yeosang shakes all over, trying to let air back into his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone was still desperately pressed against his ear, his subconsciousness wanting to hear Seonghwa more, and more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Having his boyfriend’s voice resonate through his entire body. To feel him as close as bodily possible- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon’s voice sounds so loud in his still ringing ears, his body still shaking due to the intensity of his orgasm, the cum sticking to his stomach. Feet digging into the soft sheets beneath whenever he moved, the toy pressing against all the right spots deep inside of Yeosang with every breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hwa-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is all that Yeosang can rasp put before his body involuntarily clenched around the toy once more and the overwhelming feeling makes him loose the grip on the phone, sweat pearls running down his face. Hands desperately grab the sheets beneath but nothing can ease the sudden thought he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s cum was missing, the way the dragon's seed would fill him up. Making a mess out of his insides. Filling him up and breeding him, cock buried so deep, Yeosang would need hours to get rid of everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he loved that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The overwhelming feeling of Seonghwa inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he whines loudly at the question, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>was better. Without Seonghwa it wasn’t the same. Would never be just as satisfying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s voice was now so close, echoing back from the walls. Yeosang couldn’t help but close his eyes, the white ceiling disappeared before his sight, replaced by blackness yet filled with all of those desperate scenarios he was thinking of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if he was able to grasp Seonghwa’s presence through the phone-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until a hand was placed on his stomach and Yeosang jerked violently, his safe bubble ripped apart for a few seconds before he registered the familiar sight, immediately calming down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hwa-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang smiles up at his boyfriend through heated eyes, the fog inside of his head still there, invading every free space, demanding attention because he was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in the aftermath of his orgasm Seonghwa looked even more ethereal, hot, handsome- </span>
  <em>
    <span>and all of this belonged to him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just the thought made Yeosang smile widely, breath still erratic but he didn't care, tried to reach for his boyfriend who looked down on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark brown eyes look straight into his and the black hair was still perfectly styled, the perfectionist in his boyfriend so strong. Dark wings were resting, not moving a bit while his scales shine in the lights of the room in an all too comfortable black gray mixture. All of that made Yeosang smile even more because  now he felt the wave of feelings crash down on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How much</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had actually missed the dragon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand on his stomach was enough to set his body ablaze again. And if Yeosang didn’t know better, he would have demanded Seonghwa to touch him, but he wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Just the thought of not getting touched right now was punishment enough, a whimper leaving his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello baby, you there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa chuckles, his other hand coming up to push away the sweaty bangs from his face. It takes a moment before Yeosang understands the question, because everything else besides the skin he was touched at was blacked out from his mind, not deemed noteworthy enough at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah-" Now both of them chuckled at the obviously rough voice from Yeosang. "Missed you so much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon hums when one of his fingers scoops up the cum. A smirk makes its way on Seonghwa lips before he presses the cum stained finger against Yeosang’s lips. Without much resistance the finger slips in, Yeosang immediately moans at the feeling. Not only tasting himself but also having something </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his mouth again. It already feels like an eternity since he had the toy deeply buried in his throat. Yeosang nibbled and sucked at the finger, letting his tongue swirl around filthy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa presses his finger down on his tongue, making Yeosang’s eyes roll back at the sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My baby was naughty, right?" Seonghwa trails his free hand down from the stomach over the legs and back up, until a finger is pressed right in the middle of his ribcage. "Not only using the toy but also coming without asking permission? I'm disappointed baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Yeosang perk up, his mouth opening for an answer, a word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>to beg and say sorry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Seonghwa still held his tongue captured. Only increasing the pressure now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang sees how the elder’s black wings were flapping a few times, mirroring his apparent disappointment. But Yeosang, even in his lust hazed mind, could see that Seonghwa wasn’t really disappointed but rather - </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But for today that is okay, I forgive you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered around the finger. Cock already hardening again because Seonghwa had this effect on him. The presence of the elder was already enough to burn him to the core. However, when the dragon talked to him like he was his possession, his to own and ruin, Yeosang couldn’t help but grasp everything Seonghwa would give him. And right now it where those dark eyes burning every visible place of his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those eyes running down his body, lingering here and there for a second. Seonghwa took his time, letting Yeosang squirm underneath, finger still pressed against the hot, wet tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until they fixated him. Yeosang whimpered by the sheer intensity of his stare. Melted to puddle on the inside while his outside vibrated in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa leans down, oh so carefully stopping a few centimetres away from Yeosang’s face. He can feel the breath hitting his face and cheeks heating up at the thoughts and hopes which resurfaced in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The elder plays with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For Yeosang it feels like an eternity before Seonghwa’s lips finally move again and just the words alone made him excited to no end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you feel like you could be a good boy for me tonight? Is Sangie my good boy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang tries his hardest to not moan loudly, somehow trying to say yes even though his mouth was still restricted and every try sounded more like a whine than anything else. But he nodded to accompany his gibberish, to make Seonghwa understand that he would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be his dragon's good boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder pressed once more on his tongue before slowly taking his finger out. Yeosang missed the feeling immediately but he stayed silent, knowing that he just had agreed to be a good boy tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he couldn’t stop the deep whimper from escaping his mouth when the toy, he admittedly had forgotten was still in him, was shoved inside a bit more so roughly, Yeosang had to throw his head back at the pain and pleasure hitting his body. Back arching of the bed, feet digging deep into the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his mind exploded all the different feelings, thoughts, desires he felt at this moment. Because the toy they had made as a replica of his boyfriend's cock was now deeply buried into Yeosang's ass due to said boyfriend. Just the thought alone could make Yeosang come hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s hand came subconsciously downwards to grab Seonghwa’s wrist when the toy was slowly pulled out of him. If it was the fear of being empty or the fear to lose all senses due to the intensity this would have, Yeosang didn't know, and was glad when his boyfriend smiled reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm only taking it out baby. Don't worry, you won't be empty for long, this good little boy needs me desperately, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ne-need you, hyun-hyung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s voice was already breathy and rough, yet it made the dragon smile even wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm, then I'll fill you up real good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Yeosang nodding strongly, wishing once more for nothing else but Seonghwa being deeply buried into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though getting the toy out was more difficult than both had expected. Yeosang’s body wasn't exactly willingly giving it up. Seonghwa had to coax Yeosang through it. Needed silent praises whispered into his ear to make it easier, to give reassurance that he did good. Praising him on how well he had taken the toy. Before it finally slipped out with a wet pop and the cold air hitting his previous filled space made him shiver. A whimper leaving his lips when Seonghwa sat up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon just sat on the bed for a moment, eyeing both the toy and Yeosang’s desperately clenching hole before he finally put away the toy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Yeosang a moment to understand what happened but when he did, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Seonghwa had put fingers into him and was leisurely moving them. He felt Yeosang’s walls up and aimed for the spot, both of them knew it would have Yeosang crumble in a heartbeat. Just that he missed. And missed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And missed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang wanted to complain, to tell him that he should finally hit his spot but the desire to be praised overweight every other thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you baby, so pliant for your dragon, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s finger pressed against the spot Yeosang had desired and his back arched at the explosive feeling. However, as fast as it had pressed against it, was it taken away again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sang?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had to take a deep breath before he could look at his beloved, shivering just at the eye-contact. The dragon was aroused and ready to pounce on him, Yeosang saw it as clear as a blue sky in summer, could never miss it after he had seen it so often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing he was sure about was that Seonghwa would always care about him even in the most vulnerable moments and the slight slipping tone of care in the dragon's voice was enough reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he hummed, looking back with a hazed stare and a body wanting more, and more, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To finally have him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready for me, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, rasping out a yes before the bed dips and the lube he had used previously was placed next to Seonghwa’s legs. A glance down Yeosang’s body before the elder </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> undresses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But oh so slow. Seonghwa knew exactly what he was doing to Yeosang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How much it turned Yeosang on when his usual neat, clean and perfect boyfriend was letting his walls down and be massy. When the shirt was slowly buttoned open, the buttons on his shoulders opening to make the slide down his wings easier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without much care the shirt was thrown to the ground. Yeosang marveled at the sight before his eyes. Seonghwa was well built, on his sides where scales shimmering in the dim light of the room and reminding him once again that Seonghwa was so much more than a pretty face. Thought, the intelligence of said boyfriend was pushed into the background in Yeosang’s head when he was staring at the happy trail. His mouth watering at the thought of blowing the hidden length just below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa glanced at him when his fingers trailed the waistband of his jeans until rubbed the very prominent bulge which had Yeosang whimper. A thought of crawling there and blowing the dragon invaded his mind but Seonghwa had another plan for tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teasing Yeosang was one thing but he could see that his boyfriend was just as desperate as he was, only that Seonghwa was great at masking it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jeans and underwear came off as well, having Yeosang shake at the sight. That was what he had desired earlier, imagined penetrating his mouth and ass, filling him up so deliciously that Yeosang would never get off at another sensation again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang could see it twitching even from the little distance they had and Seonghwa quirked an eyebrow at him, eyes looking down on him. And Yeosang felt so small under the dragon without them having done anything yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder was taller, better built than him and having those wings only added on to the feeling of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>small. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Especially when Yeosang felt those intense eyes on him, ready to devour him wholly without mercy, hunting him down without any remorse. To claim him over and over again, reminding him once again who he </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonged</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To whom he wanted to belong to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, turn around for hyung, show me your pretty little ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s voice was rough and demanding, not leaving space to argue at all. And it took Yeosang a moment before he could actually move. Legs and brain where still jelly from his previous activities but he did it nonetheless, slowly turned around on his stomach and pushed himself up. Not as good as he should have due to his arms shaking but Yeosang got his ass up in the air like he was ordered to. Thankfully Seonghwa let him rest his head on the sticky sheets beneath, warm hand on his back caressing his sweaty skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already so powerless?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chuckle was deep and it had Yeosang only spreading his legs further, wiggling slightly to get across what he wanted and </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an impatient baby, you promised to be a good boy tonight. I really don’t want to punish you but I have to if you misbehave, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang closed his eyes, wondering if he could truly be good for the entire night when a slap to his asscheek brought him back into reality, wincing at the inflicted pain, feeling the heat pooling between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me when I ask you something, Yeosang. What’s your color?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon’s voice is deep, authority dripping like honey out of it. He whimpers deeply before he answers, voice even rougher than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green- it’s green, hyung. And I- ah- I behave,  I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa hums and the hand on his back disappears. Yeosang misses the direct touch immediately but stays still, not wanting to anger his boyfriend any further than he already had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of him wants Seonghwa to eat him out, to push that rough tongue up his ass and show him how preparing Yeosang </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the best. But knowing that he was already plenty stretched and aching for something to fill him up with, Seonghwa would surely not prepare him anymore. Yeosang hoped he could ask the other to do that in the upcoming days after he would be able to stand again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, however, his thoughts were distracted by his ears picking up the sound of liquid getting squeezed out while a familiar strawberry scent intensified once more in the room. Yeosang gulped in anticipation. Jerking slightly when the lube was also squeezed over his rim, slicking it up once more for good measurement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two large hands grasped his ass and spread his cheeks before the tip of the dragon’s cock was pressed against his entrance, Yeosang’s legs shaking in desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A growl was all Yeosang could pick up before he was penetrated, the dragon sinking into him without mercy, roughly pulling him down on the thick length before Yeosang flush against Seonghwa’s hips, filled out completely and air knocked out of his system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang came right there and then, vision turning white a second when Seonghwa was finally seated inside of him, his cum staining the sheets and his stomach even further. Subconsciously he squeezed down, earning a deep groan from behind before he was pulled up by his ponytail, the whole gesture making his post-orgasm sensitivity sky-rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming again without permission? Didn’t you say you wanted to be my good boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘m good- good for hyung- just.. just missed hyung so much.” Yeosang raps out while fresh tears stream down his face, tongue subsciously sticking out due to his head pulled back. “Hyung filling me up- me up so much- only hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right baby, only I can fill you up so good and make you come untouched. Remember that well, and remember that hyung is nice to you tonight, that I am nice enough to let your behaviour slip because I can see how much of a bitch you are for my cock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you hyung-!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that his hair was free and Yeosang’s face immediately smashed back into the bed before a hand pushed down his shoulder blades, upper body buried deep into the sheets. Yeosang had to claw the sheets when Seonghwa slowly pushed out, the hills and scales grazing his inside, making the slide out even more pleasurable for him. Until only tip remained inside of Yeosang’s body. He felt so empty, now that he had finally been given the gift of being filled, that he almost tried to chase the cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could wince or even whimper at the loss, pulled the hand on his ass Yeosang backwards and Seonghwa slid home, burying himself deeply into Yeosang once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there on, Seonghwa thrusted into him without mercy. Never stopping the snap of his hips, hitting Yeosang’s weak points time after time, staying still only to hear him whimper and begging for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand between his shoulder blades trailed his back up, claws digging into his skin and Yeosang was pretty sure the other was almost drawing blood, the pressure molding into pleasurable pain. Probably marking his back in those deep red scratches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa leaned over his back, pressing his chest against Yeosang’s back. Just the feeling of Seonghwa on top of him fueled his size kink, his whole being seemingly getting smaller and smaller under the lean body of his boyfriend. Sharp teeth bite down on his shoulder, holding him strongly while never letting the thrusting get sloppy. The thick length reached even the deepest parts inside of Yeosang and he began to drool, unable to close his mouth due to the rough treatment of his boyfriend. The way each thrust was a combination of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure, love </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teeth disappearing only to bite down on the other side of his neck, rough tongue licking over the patch of skin the teeth had caged in. Yeosang grabbed the sheets beneath strongly, clawing it to have something ground himself. To not completely lose his mind because he wanted to experience Seonghwa fully, even if his mind was surrounded by white clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hips stilled when Seonghwa stopped moving, teeth giving him free for a moment. Yeosang breathed heavily, beads of sweet all over his body, the heat of their room almost too much to bear. The dragon pressed a wet kiss on the back of his neck, whispering slowly at the shivering skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My baby is taking me so well.” Seonghwa trusted having Yeosang moan out loudly. “Do you feel me hitting you deep inside? Mhm, baby, your hole was only made for me. You fit around me so perfectly, sucking me in so desperately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Yeosang’s legs shaking strongly, only Seonghwa’s hand holding him upright. Those words, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>praises </span>
  </em>
  <span>went straight to his core, his soul bathing in the knowledge that he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>for his dragon, that he was being what Seonghwa desired. Yeosang’s breath was shaking but craned his neck to the side, exposing even more neck to his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, does my baby want to be marked?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hyung. Mark me as- as yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to mark you even more huh, show everyone who hunted you down and owns you now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung’s prey-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, you're my little human that couldn’t escape my grasp. And look at you know, being on all four with your ass filled up by my cock. Do you like this, Sangie? Like hyung to be the only one who makes you so desperate for even the tiniest bit of attention?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only hyung-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good answer, baby. Hyung is proud of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That has Yeosang glow in appreciation, feeling the praises making his cock twitch in delight. And only then did Yeosang notice that his cock hadn’t been touched even once by the dragon, making his core heating up even more. Because he felt yet another orgsam slowly but steadily building up inside of him. As if Seonghwa was sensing it too, did give Yeosang’s neck a last open mouthed kiss before he pushed himself up, both hands back on Yeosang’s waist and gripping him strongly. Yeosang was fairly sure that this would bruise him all prettily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a wet pop and a long drawn high moan from Yeosang slipped Seonghwa out of Yeosang’s abused hole, smacking his ass once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn back around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang needed a moment to comprehend the order before he let himself fall to the side, drawing in a deep breath before he slid back onto his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Seonghwa in all his glory once more has Yeosang almost come on the spot. Sweat was glistening all over the dragon’s mouth watering body, black hair sticking to his face while eyes dark with lust </span>
  <em>
    <span>devoured </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Seonghwa licked his lips when their eyes met, having Yeosang whimper, suddenly wishing to kiss the elder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon’s cock twitched when Yeosang’s eyes trailed down from Seonghwa’s lips, sticking his tongue out because the sudden need to have his mouth filled washed over him once more but getting shut down quickly. Seonghwa had leaned over him once more and his fingers had lifted his chin up, making them have eye-contact while only centimeters separated them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment both of them did nothing, just looking at the other, taking in the states they were in before Seonghwa pushed his lips onto Yeosang’s, licking along his unkissed lips, demanding entrance at the spot. And Yeosang granted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s rough tongue slipped into his mouth with ease and they didn’t need to fight over dominance, Yeosang submitting and letting himself be played with. Groaning when his lip was bitten and his tongue pulled by sharp teeth, when their spit mixed and heat was shared. Almost didn’t feel it when hands spread his legs further before trailing down his sides, claws deeply imprinted into his skin and pushing his ass up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only when Seonghwa slid home again without notice was Yeosang breaking the kiss, panting into Seonghwa’s mouth, shaking in his grasp. The way Seonghwa has Yeosang pressed into the mattress due to their hips being connected again was enough to let Yeosang’s eyes roll back, hands desperately closing around his boyfriend’s neck for something to hold onto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang moaned into Seonghwa’s mouth when he was kissed again, the thrusting picking up again, claws digging into his skin on his waist. He felt like he was unable to do anything, being </span>
  <em>
    <span>prey </span>
  </em>
  <span>for his hyung who could entirely decide on what to do with him. And that turned him on so much. The orgasm he had tried to bring down earlier resurfacing and approaching at a rather fast speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung- I’m..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa had licked up his jawline until he had reached the ear, nibbling at the earlobe when he whispered darkly into Yeosang’s ear, earning the reaction he had probably foreseen and wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming, hyung I’m coming. Can I-? Can I come?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rough tongue trailing down his neck, nosing his fast pulsating vein having Seonghwa growl at his skin, only increasing the speed he was fucked with. And the Yeosang felt it, felt the knot of his boyfriend slowly growing, getting larger and larger with each trust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of being filled by Seonghwa had his mind black out the moment he got permission to come, white ropes squirting out and painting both of their bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even though Yeosang had come for the third time in one night, did Seonghwa not let his thrusts falter even in the slightest, still pounding his ass with the same roughness like before. Only that the knot slid in and out of his abused hole now, having Yeosang whimper due to the overwhelming pain and pleasure he felt due to his oversensitiveness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa only laughed when he clawed the dragon’s back, feeling so small when being used like a fuck toy. As if he had never another purpose than being something Seonghwa can fucked dumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so good tonight baby, that I give you what you want.” Seonghwa growls against his skin. “Fill you up to the brim so everyone can see and smell that you are entirely mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang words are a mix out of pleas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Seonghwa’s name, nothing really making sense but he’s sure Seonghwa understands him. Knows that he wants nothing more than to be marked both inside out. To be bred by the dragon, giving in into the fantasy of receiving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is the last word Yeosang hears before sharp teeth sink down into his neck again while the knot slips past his rim and is stuck in place, connecting the both of them. Low groans and deep moans echoe back from the walls, to whom they belong is lost in the overwhelming pleasure they feel. Yeosang comes dry once more, body shaking in oversensitivity, mind blacking out for a second. Waves of Seonghwa’s cum were pumped into Yeosang’s smaller body, filling him up to the brim, breeding the human to his liking. His knot not letting a single drop escape the poor man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang only notices that his mind slips back into reality when Seonghwa’s sweaty forehead is pressed against his, eyes which slowly lose their intensity look back down at him and are now filled with the warmth Yeosang knows so well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them need a few minutes before they are out of their headspaces enough to smile exhausted at each other, Seonghwa breathing out deeply when Yeosang’s hand presses against the dragon’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder leans down and presses a soft peck against Yeosang’s lips, having his heart do a flip at the sweet gesture after such intense activities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Yeosang.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another peck on his lips, this time lingering a little longer, having Yeosang close his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you would actually use the toy so early on.” That had Yeosang groaning in embarrassment, only now sipping in the realization that he had most likely been watched while he had fucked himself on the toy. “Seeing you so excited after hearing my voice was a great surprise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t supposed to be here so early.” He whines, earning a kiss on his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to surprise you but you were surprising me instead. Not that I was against it. I’m glad the toy was actually able to help you when I’m not here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for using it without your permission.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang looked up, cheeks colored in embarrassment and eyes trying to convince the elder that he was really sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay this time, the show I got was a good reminder that my cock is the only thing good enough to fill you up, even if it’s just a copy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Yeosang punch the dragon weakly, resulting in Seonghwa moving and both of them jolting at the sensitivity, knot still tight in place, keeping in the masses of cum inside of Yeosang’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When my knot swells down, let's plug it up like always, what do you say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, yes please, hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one thing to get pushed down and be filled up until he was completely full, but another to get plugged up and made to keep it in for a few more hours, giving the idea of actually getting bred more weight. Yeosang loved it. That way he was never really empty after Seonghwa’s thickness had long disappeared from his insides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s run a bath after this and heat something, so we can sleep early today. I think we are both exhausted. And tomorrow you can message my back maybe? San was a brat again and demanded me to give him a piggyback ride.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.” Yeosang chuckles at the image of San not letting Seonghwa go until he was shouting in excitement to be on their hyung’s back, probably trying to get Seonghwa do things he usually wouldn’t do. Though, he feeling of missing his hyung slowly subdued, he couldn’t help but be thankful that he had his boyfriend back at his side. “I missed you so much. I will accompany you next time again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, the other’s asked about you and were worried.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing to worry about when I have you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang chuckled and pressed a kiss against Seonghwa’s forehead, smiling warmly at the only man in the whole who could ever make him feel like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seonghwa arms began to shake only to have them give out and the dragon’s whole weight pressing down on Yeosang, having him wince at the pressure and shake due to the knot moving inside of him. Seonghwa uses the opportunity to get even closer to Yeosang, nosing his neck and scenting him. The strawberry scent now mixed with theirs for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re heavy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Sangie.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And, how was it? I would love some feedback in form of kudos or comments! I would appreciate it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>